Come back home - Otayurio
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Tras varios años de relación sin siquiera peleas graves o problemas de infidelidad, uno de los dos decide darla por finalizada y sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, se va de su hogar. ¿Tendrá pensado volver a casa en algún momento?


**Summary** : Tras varios años de relación sin siquiera peleas graves o problemas de infidelidad, uno de los dos decide darla por finalizada y sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, se va de su hogar. ¿Tendrá pensado volver a casa en algún momento?

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice no me pertence así como tampoco los personajes aquí mencionados. La autora del fanart utilizado para la portada es hauntedduckprincess (nombre de usuario en Tumblr) y cuento con el permiso de ella para utilizarlo.

* * *

 _You said this was all for me_

 _Like a lie, you coldly turned around_

 _Why? Why? You're gone away_

 _Come back home_

 _Can you come back home?_

 _ **[Come back home - 2NE1, traducción al inglés]**_

Le grito. Lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan después de haber estado llorando durante tanto tiempo al escucharlo hablar. Es increíble lo valiente que fue al decirme que ya no me amaba, que la rutina había matado nuestra relación y que no valía la pena volver a intentarlo. Jamás me había rebajado de esa manera, jamás en mi vida le había rogado a alguien que se quedara conmigo, ni siquiera a mi madre en su lecho de muerte cuando apenas era un niño. ¿Por qué Otabek genera todo esto en mí?

Al verlo subir las escaleras que lo llevaban a nuestra habitación corro detrás de él y me aferro a la parte holgada de su sweater azul marino, estirándolo como sé que detesta que lo haga sólo para que voltee a verme, a ver el desastre que soy en este mismo momento con mi cabello alborotado y sujeto en un rodete, sé que mis ojos están rojos y anegados en lágrimas, me arden y pican al mismo tiempo, por lo que los refriego con el dorso de mi mano libre. Sin embargo, Otabek no voltea y sigue subiendo. Lo suelto para observar como se mantiene con su espalda erguida, la mirada hacia el frente y los hombros firmes. A simple vista puedo ver lo seguro que está con su decisión.

Sigo llorando aunque ya no me de cuenta. Noto que tengo el rostro empapado y que el cuello de mi camiseta empieza a sentirse húmedo. Suspiro al verlo salir de nuestra habitación con una valija y dos bolsos llenos de sus pertenencias, dejando vacio su rincón del armario, vacio como queda mi corazón a cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda. No sé a dónde irá. Si vuelve a su país natal en este mismo momento, no podría soportarlo. Tendría que haber reservado el vuelo hace tiempo y el simple hecho de ser consciente que cargaba con esta decisión hace rato me revolvería el estómago.

Decido no pensar. Concentrarme en diferentes actividades que me desconecten de la vida real. Evito a Victor y al cerdo japonés a como dé lugar, pero cuando alguno de los dos decide visitarme –solo, sin arrastrar a su media naranja-, no puedo negarme. Y lloro. Lloro horas y horas en los brazos de alguno de los dos mientras me acarician de maneras que jamás se hubieran imaginado. Me rascan la cabeza, hacen círculos en mi espalda con la palma de sus manos. Me siento como Yulia, la pequeña siamés que habíamos adoptado juntos el año anterior, sólo que yo no puedo sentarme en la puerta y maullar durante horas esperando que el infeliz regrese.

El día posterior a mi primer cumpleaños sin él, a Georgi se le escapa una bomba. Había retomado las clases que tenía a cargo en la academia de Victor. Ver las sonrisas de los pequeños demonios que aspiraban a ser como nosotros me devolvió un cuarto de la motivación que me estaba faltando. Al salir de la pista y sentarme a esperar a la siguiente camada, lo escucho comentarle a Petra, una patinadora un poco más joven que yo que nunca logró destacar pero que se había ganado nuestro cariño con el paso del tiempo, que Otabek estaba compartiendo piso con Mila. Me niego a creer que son pareja, que están conviviendo, por eso me refiero a ellos como simples _roommates_.

Esa misma noche me emborracho. Solo. Sentado en el sofá donde tantas veces hicimos el amor. ¿Lo hará con ella de la misma forma? ¿Era ese el problema? ¿Tantos años tardó en descubrir que era un estúpido heterocurioso? Una vez que vacío mi botella de Johnny Walker Red Label que me trajo para mi cumpleaños anterior, la tiro contra la pared. Escucho a Yulia maullar en la puerta y le grito. Al poco tiempo me doy cuenta de mi acción por lo que corro hacia ella, me tiro en el suelo para abrazarla y llorar. Vuelvo a llorar como si no tuviera otra opción.

Nos conocimos hace trece años y hace diez que somos pareja. Bueno, no sé si seguimos siéndolo o no. Nunca me dejó en claro si esto era un impasse, un tiempo, un hasta siempre o un hasta pronto. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos… ¿Por qué decidió irse hace cinco meses de esa forma?

No soy consciente de lo que hago y marco el número de Mila, rogando que lo haya cambiado en el año que llevo sin verla. Para mi mayor infortunio, atiende. Tiene la voz ronca y puedo notar que interrumpí sus horas de sueño. Quiero pensar que estaba durmiendo y no teniendo una noche de sexo desenfrenado con mi ¿ex? ¿Realmente es mi ex?

—¿Yuri? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta sin entender de que va la situación.

—Sé que está contigo —musito arrastrando las palabras— y mentiría si dijera que no me importa.

—¿Otabek? Si. Está aquí pero sé que estás pensando cosas que no son… —responde al instante. _Esto no es lo que parece, es sólo un amigo, te estás haciendo la cabeza_. Claro. Que aún no llegue a los treinta no significa que siga siendo un idiota.

—¿Está despierto? —pregunto aún más dócil.

Odio haberme convertido en esto. Desde que empecé a relacionarme con Otabek dejé atrás al Tigre de Hielo para convertirme en un pequeño y asustadizo gatito, dependiente de su humano. Así como Yulia que ahora duerme sobre mi regazo. Mila tarda en responder y mientras tanto se me escapa un suspiro.

—No debería decírtelo porque me pidió que te mintiera, pero sabes que no puedo mentirte.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar como si estuviera hecho de gelatina. Sé que está despierto. La forma críptica de hablar de Mila me resulta tan familiar que puedo entenderla sin problemas. Me cuenta sobre él, sobre lo aturdido y confundido que lo nota. Pero al estar borracho, le presto más atención a las partes donde habla de su relación. La pelirroja me recuerda que está en pareja con una compatriota de Otabek, que está tratando de olvidar a la italiana que tanto la hizo sufrir y el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, logra escapar. Me excuso comentándole que hace casi un año que no intercambiábamos más que saludos esporádicos en la academia, me pide disculpas y me pide que aún no cuelgue.

Los escucho discutir. Puedo reconocer los gritos del infeliz que hace que mis noches sean un calvario. La escucho maldecirlo y sé que está llorando de rabia, porque así es ella y así fue siempre. Aprieto el teléfono con mucha fuerza. Creo que podría hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos si fuera un poco más robusto.

—¿Yuratchka? —escuchar su voz me abruma. La cabeza me pesa, tengo el cuerpo demasiado flojo, la vista se me nubla aún más y me cuesta hablar. Vuelvo a llorar. Vuelvo al estúpido hábito que cree desde que se fue. Yulia comienza a ronronear. Puedo apostar que lo escuchó hablar. Ella también lo necesita. _Somos dos, mi cielo_ , pienso mientras trato de calmarme acariciando su lomo.

Sigue ahí. Me escucha. Me escucha sollozar y no dice absolutamente nada. Seguramente sigue con los hombros firmes, la espalda erguida y la frente en alto. Todo lo contrario a mi, con mi espalda encorvada y la mirada fija en los mosaicos del suelo. Decidido a hablarle, dejo que salga el último gemido lastimero apartando el celular para que no lo escuche tan fuerte y recuerdo lo valiente que me sentí tras pedirle que empezara a vivir junto a mi. Me armo de valor como esa vez y logro formar una pequeña oración…

—¿Puedes volver a casa?


End file.
